Falling Behind
by PuSHPiN
Summary: Sakura is in trouble, but before she realises it, she makes one mistake: She tries to leave it all behind. Can she fix her past, or create a new future? [SS]


**Basic Ties**

* * *

_"Its been almost six days since the disappearance of Sakura Kinomoto, who was last seen leaving her home at about 10 at night on March 17. If any one has any new details of where she might be, please contact athorities at once." A voice of a local cop said during a news report. True, it had been almost 6 days since Sakura left her home, but it feels like so long ago._

_

* * *

_

At the beginning of March, everything seemed to be alright. Sakura smiled as she walked down the hall of her highschool, waving to a few of her friends along the way. Finally, she stopped at her locker and undid the lock. Opening her locker, she saw a note fall from the doorway. Sakura smiled and picked it up. On the piece of paper said _'To Tomoyo'_. Sakura placed it on the top shelf of her locker and left it for her best friend to find.

Sakura and Tomoyo had been friends for a while, pretty much since they were little. Almost at the beginning of highschool, Tomoyo had started dating a boy named Eriol, with black hair and glasses. Everyone knew him, and everyone knew his cousin, Syaoran. As much as Syaoran missed home, he was forced to live with his cousin, trying to live a normal life until he was graduated, in which he could come home and take over China, taking his fathers spot. All four of them had become close friends and injoyed hanging out. The only problem, Syaoran loved Sakura, yet he would never admit it. Why not? Sakura was dating someone else.

This someone else wasnt the greatest person. Unfortunately, Sakura hadnt noticed that she was falling victim to an abusive relationship. Tomoyo tried to help her without letting her know. If Sakura ever found out what was truely happening, it would destroy her. Her confidence in every guy out there. Even Syaoran. Yet, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a purpose to the bruises she hid, she never once thought of the fact that he didnt love her back. How had it would be to find out that after all the love you gave someone, they never really gave their love back in return. Sakura didnt know what she felt, but was she truely in love with Tino Hatomi?

Once again, Sakura didnt know why people stared at her. She thought they had looks of envy, but instead they were looks of sympathy. The poor girl didnt know that she was truely being hurt, without herself even knowing it.

"Sakura!" A female voice could be heard from behind Sakura. She turned around to find her best friend Tomoyo running up behind her. Sakura smiled and waited for her friend to catch up. Tomoyo took a deep breath and began to walk with Sakura. On their way, Tomoyo looked down at Sakuras fair arms and noticed a new bruise appearing on her right arm.

"Sakura, how did you get that bruise?" Tomoyo asked, trying not to sound to concerned. Sakura's face fell a little. She then looked over at Tomoyo.

"I think I got it when i accidentally hit it on the locker." Sakura thought for a second, then smiled. Tomoyo put on a smile for her friend, but inside she knew she had to tell her. The sooner the better. Walking down the hall, the two girls met up with Syaoran and Eriol, and they all headed to their first class together, which was down the same hall. Leaving them, Sakura walked into her math class and sat down in her seat, which was near the window, two rows up. Placing her things on her desk, she began to wait for the bell. Unknown to her, her friends were discussing something down the hall.

"No, im serious. Its not a huge bruise, but its pretty big. To big to be from a locker." Tomoyo whispered to the boys, all looking concerned for Sakura. Eriol ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"We just have to tell her. Today." Eriol said, then taking his seat as the bell rang. Tomoyo nodded, knowing it was true and sat down as well. Syaoran on the other hand, had other things on his mind. He had known for a while that he was in love with Sakura, and he was sure that Tomoyo and Eriol knew. He couldnt deny it. He had tried so hard to hide it, but for how long? He wanted Sakura to finally realize that she was becoming a victim of a bad relationship. He couldnt stand around and watch the person he loved so much, be hurt so often, even with her not realising it. How he wished he could just walk up to Tino, confront him and he would back off, leaving Syaoran as the hero. How much he wished that. Unfortunately, it wasnt coming true anytime soon.

Classes finally ended, and Sakura was now heading back to her locker. As she got closer she noticed a familiar figure at her locker. She put on her best smile and walked over to him. Tino smiled back. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She then opened her locker and placed her books inside. Without knowing it, her best friend was watching her. Tomoyo waited for the best time to walk out, and finally confront her best friend. A few seconds later, Tino grasped Sakuras arm tightly, pulling her closer to him. Sakuras face turned into a frown, unable to get free. Thats when Tomoyo showed up, pulling Sakura away from him.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo looked into her friends eyes. Tomoyo pulled Sakura in for a hug, staring angrily at Tino. Tino began to walk away, but was confronted with Syaoran and Eriol, who pushed him back into the locker. Sakura was unaware of why all this was happening. She pulled away from Tomoyo to find the guys pushing Tino into the lockers and kicking him. Sakura, surprised to their actions, jumped into stop them. Sakura stared at her friends, who were dumbstruck by Sakura.

"Sakura, move!" Eriol shouted, but Sakura shook her head. All three friends looked at each other, searching for what to do next. Finally Tomoyo spoke up.

"Sakura, quit being so pathetic. Come on, lets go!" Tomoyo shouted, trying to grab her friends arm. Unfortunately, she moved her arm. She turned to Tino and spoke.

"Come on, lets go some place else." She said, and they both left, leaving for a more secluded place. Tomoyo sighed and leaned up against the locker, where Sakura and Tino just were. Eriol watched them walk down the hall until they were out of sight. Syaoran kicked the locker and then slid to the floor, sitting there quietly.

"She better find out whats going on before she seriously gets hurt." Tomoyo told the guys, grabbing her stuff from the locker. Unknown to them, that Sakura was only now, beginning to realise the problems that were occuring. Not only physically, but emotionally as well.


End file.
